


if they existed

by blueacorn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueacorn/pseuds/blueacorn
Summary: Kuroo reflects on soulmates and Sawamura Daichi, and pines.---a.k.a: kuroo is dramatic and although it doesn't happen/seem like it here they absolutely get together.





	

If there were things like soulmates, Kuroo thinks Sawamura Daichi would be his. If there was a person created just for you, and you for them, colour would have bloomed the moment he’d stood before him, gaze dark and challenging. A timer would have ticked to zero, Daichi’s name would be etched along the curve of his shoulder, the soft whisper at the back of his mind would come into focus.

If there were things like soulmates, Kuroo would know in an instant; a flash of recognition, the burn of his mark, a shared breath - _it’s you-_

There would be no tentative texts, awkward calls. There would be no secret thrill at every stolen touch, no painful yearning at every hard-won smile.

No rapid heartbeats at the thought of graduating, moving on together - _no way, you’re going there too?_

No hesitant suggestions, careful, hedging.

_I don’t know if I could live with a stranger, honestly - you haven’t found somewhere either? Oh wow, that’s- it’d be pretty hard to handle alone, yeah. Do you- should we-?_

There’d be no holding back, no hands clenched into fists to prevent longing fingers from reaching out to card through dark hair, longer than it was in high school. There’d be no tightness in his chest every time he stole the familiar, well-loved coffee cup, sipping carefully from where tempting lips had been just moments before. No hitching breaths the more comfortable they got, the closer they fall.

There’d be no pain in the breathlessness he feels when they wake together, fully-clothed limbs tangled together in his bed, sunlight streaming through the blinds, scattering perfectly along delicate lashes, parted lips.

And-

He’d never have to feel the burn in his eyes, the lump in his throat when the door flies open, the usual mild gaze sharp and bright, the lips he still dreams of tasting quirking up into a small, painfully happy smile.

_I met someone._

He’d never have to force a grin, and choke out words he’d regret immediately after.

_Oh? Tell me about her._

He wouldn’t have to see the smile turn abashed, pink dusted lightly against tanned cheeks.

_Him._

He wouldn’t-

_That’s... new._

He-

_...bad?_

_No! No. Just unexpected. Then... tell me about him?_

* * *

If there were things like soulmates, Daichi’s world would have remained colourless. His timer would have gone on ticking, the name along his spine would have been a stranger’s, the voice in his head would remain a whisper.

If there were things like soulmates, he would have remained oblivious, his mark cool, his breath steady.

If there were things like soulmates, Kuroo would have had happiness for a minute, five, before everything came crashing down. And at the end of it, he’d know. He’d know for sure.

He wonders, as Daichi pulls him into a hug, giddy laughter in his ear, if endlessly hoping for a chance would be any better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hAD A MIGHTY NEED TO WRITE SOMETHING NICE AND KURODAI but it ended up weird and not kurodai so i failed but i got something out of my system so i am going to try my original fluffy idea soon probably


End file.
